


The Hermit and The Lovers: Matchmaking Partners in Crime

by artistic_snapple, WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann/Futaba buddyship, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, I Ship It, I love them all, Multi, chatfic, haru is also mega gay, i love them, kinda ooc but not really, they're mega cute, they're texting so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_snapple/pseuds/artistic_snapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: No one knew it, but Ann and Futaba were actually pretty good friends. Or: A series of one-shots in which Futaba and Ann pair the rest of the group together, and become wingwomen for eachother. Rated T for Futaba's cursing self, and some naughty things. [Ann/Akira] [Ryuji/OC] (it's Carine, go read The New Kid, she's a sweetheart i promise) [Yusuke/Futaba] [Makoto/Haru] {AU} (Chatfic)





	1. Steal Your Heart - Ann Takamaki Edition

**Author's Note:**

> so me and the co-author thought this up on a whim and it turned out pretty good actually.  
> i hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if it isn't too much trouble for you!

Ann Takamaki peeked up at Akira through her lashes. The two had been hanging out for a while now. They had been flirting for a while now, going back and forth, but she couldn’t seem to work up the nerve to confirm a relationship between them. She was a pansy. 

They talked for a bit before she left, texting Futaba on the train. Futaba was no saint; nor was she a therapist, but she could help.

 

**aesthetic trash:** _ you’ve got to help me _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ve got it so bad for akira  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i just _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i can’t  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ he’s so cute _

**aesthetic trash:** _ afssfergedsfrpptrirhw _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ calm down woman  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i can hear your sexual frustration from here jfc  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i’ll help you but only because i fucking can  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you know you love me uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i like your ass, but that’s about it uwu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ lmao that’s gay  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ same tho??  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ll fite you  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ bring it u fuck :^ )  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but you know the thing he does???? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _?????? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ he bites his lip and it really,  _ _ really,  _ _ makes me wonder what else he could do to me with that mouth  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ that was hot at one point but now im just like,,, ew? he’s my bro _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ you’re nasty v.v  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but your body is also nice and i’d totally screw you if i wasn’t into akira? im bi so it works uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ you got me there _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ you’re still nasty  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ brb i’m about to go be the best friend ever and talk you up  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ll buy you that new game that just came out??  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i will legit come over and screw you if you do omg  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ then i’ll send over a steam card too _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ wait really?? :0 _

**aesthetic trash:** _ yeah uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ fuCK ME SIX WAYS TO SUNDAY YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER _

**aesthetic trash:** _ I know uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ now go talk me up, i'll be there in like an hour _

Ann grinned and got off the train, stopping at home. She packed a bag and exited, headed for the game shop in Akihabara, and then to Futaba’s house to spend the night. 

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Futaba Sakura grinned, happy. Not only was she getting new games tonight, but she was 99 percent sure that Ann was coming over. Tonight would be a good night. Now, for that other matter…

She scrolled through her contacts on skype, grinning once she found the one she was looking for. It was aptly nicknamed; “secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it.” That had been her nickname for him on skype that she couldn’t even remember what his  _ actual  _ username was. Clicking on it, she was surprised that she hadn’t noticed the message that had came from him. 

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _futaba help me_

Furrowing her ginger eyebrows, she texted back. 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ with what _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _so I have a crush on someone_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ but I don't think they like me?? _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _and im good at romance_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _but I don't want to fuck it up?_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _and she was flirting with me all day today_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _idk if she was serious or just playing along_ tho?

Futaba smirked, hand cupping her cheek and as it rested on said appendage. Looks like she wasn’t going to have to do much “talking up” after all. 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _you mean you have a crush on ann right_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ also yeah she likes you _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _yeah it's ann_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _also I call bs?_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _but what do I do here?_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ do I just go for it or something? _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _I mean I talked to sojiro but I need your opinion too?_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _I can send you text proof_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _please don't_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _just tell me what you think I should do_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _should I go for it?_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _y eah????_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ but how do I do it though?  _

: **secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it** _do I just walk up to her and say it or like_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _pull a scene out of a romance novel and kiss her?_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _hon_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _please don't call me that -shiver-_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _atleast ask her out to some private time to confess_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _good idea_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ thanks futaba _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _yw_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _so hows your thing for yusuke going?_

Akira couldn’t see it, but her cheeks went pink at the mention of her crush. Stupid Inari, making her feel like that. 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _not good_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ I cant get one bit of courage to tell him rip _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he won't admit it:** _it's ok_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _carine smacked ryuji's ass for the eightieth time today and I am so done_

Futaba set her phone down and laughed for a second at the mention of that. One of their friends, Carine, really,  _ really  _ had a thing for Ryuji, and his ass. It was pretty amusing. 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ )** **_:_ ** _ she should confess t                                bh _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _she'll probably work up the nerve sometime_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _you should follow her example_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _wtf I'm not slapping yusukes ass_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _and not makoto's because at this rate her and haru will never get together_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _not like that_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _he does have a nice ass though so_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it** :  _ oh come off it, you know im bi _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _I know that buT are you trying to take my aRT THOT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, smh_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _no_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ann's a better waifu anyway so_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _u better not take my man_

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ im good _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ good _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _did you just threaten me though?_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ no               ? _

**secretly has a crush on ann yet he wont admit it:** _ok then_

 

Futaba clicked back on to her conversation with Ann. 

 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ the deed is d o n e _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you’re my hero uwu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’m on the train to your place now, i’ve got the shit _

**aesthetic trash** **_:_ ** _ what sounds good food wise though?? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ sushi?? thats  my shit dude _

**aesthetic trash:** _ok i’ll be there in 20_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ kk _

* * *

 

“Ooh, there’s a new American show on here,” Ann sighed, scrolling through Futaba’s Netfilx.

“I can’t speak American, ya dip,” Futaba retorted through a mouth full of sushi. 

“I know, I know,” The quarter american waved off, going back to scrolling through the Netfix shows. 

They were currently holed up in Futaba’s room, Ann sitting in her office chair and scrolling through shows and Futaba sitting cross legged on the bed, occasionally groaning about how good the food was. 

Picking a random anime - wasn’t this that really sad one? - Ann turned to Futaba. 

“So, how’d you talk me up?” She asked. 

Futaba shrugged. “Didn’t have to,” she said through a mouthful of rice

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ann asked, taking a sip of her drink.  

“He already has a crush on you,” Futaba shrugged. 

Ann’s drink exploded on her mouth and into the air. “W-what?” She sputtered, flushing red. 

“You heard me,” The ginger rolled her brown eyes. 

“Oh, whatever. Don’t act like you wouldn’t act the same way for Yusuke-kun.” 

Futaba stabbed at a piece of sushi, popping it into her mouth seconds later. “Stupid Inari, making me have feelings for him.” She frowned. 

Ann rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Yes, stupid Inari. You’ll get him someday though. He’s a huge dork and you’re a huge dork, so you’ll get along just fine.” 

Rolling her eyes, Futaba responded, “You act like you and Akira aren’t the biggest dorks the world has ever seen.” 

Blushing red now, Ann attempted to change the subject, bringing out a bag. “Well, I’ve got your games here,” 

Futaba was off the bed like a shot, grabbing it. “Ooh, ooh! Gimmie!” 

Ann just laughed, glad she had a friend like Futaba.

* * *

 

A week later, Akira pulled her to a deserted hall after class. He seemed a bit quiet.  Ann raised her eyebrows, looking at him. “Yeah?” 

They were about half an arm’s length from each other. Not enough for their chests to touch, but enough that she was starting to lose focus. She was trying to play it cool, really, she was. But the slightly breathy tone that she got from Akira being this close gave her away. 

Smirking, he got even closer to her, reading her face like a book. Well, at least he was confident. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Ann’s legs threatened to give out. 

Goddamnit, why was he able to do this to her? 

“I was wondering,” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. “The other day was fun, flirts and all. How would it feel if we went on an actual date?” 

“How about we try it?” She asked, staring dead into his eyes. He was confident, but she could see a bit of anxiety there, too. He was being straightforward, as he had always been with her, but he wasn’t sure if she was  _ really  _ okay with this. 

It looked like she’d have to show him. Pulling back slightly, she saw his eyes widen briefly before she was up on the tips of her toes and kissing him. The kiss was clumsy, and neither knew what to do with their hands, but it gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling throughout her whole body, and her heart was positively soaring. They both pulled back for a second, and before Ann could even consider the idea that she had taken things too quickly or been too bold, his lips were back on hers and all thoughts were wiped from her mind. Her hands managed to wind themselves into his hair, and his found a place at her waist, pulling her closer. 

Ann quickly decided she liked this one more. When they couldn’t breathe anymore and pulled back, she was panting. “How about you pick me up at eight tomorrow night?” 

Letting her go, he smirked again. “Sounds good to me,” 

Winking, she turned around. “See you then!”

* * *

 

Futaba didn’t even flinch as Ann raced into her room. “I already know he did it. How’d it go?” 

“It was amazing, Futaba, he…” Ann rambled on about it, while Futaba watched with a curious and slightly smug expression. 

When she stopped to catch her breath, Futaba smirked; “Now Ryuji owes me 2000 yen.” 

“What did you guys place a bet on this time?” 

“Who would kiss who and how it would happen. Mine was the most accurate.” She said smugly. 

“Oh god,” Ann groaned. “I’m going to get endless amounts of shit for this from Ryuji,” 

Futaba waved it off. “I’ve got that on lock.” 

Ann sighed. “Everything’s going so good, Futaba. Sleepover tonight?” She asked, laying back on Futaba’s bed. 

Futaba nodded. “Yup. Sushi, too.” 

Lifting her upper body up, she squinted at her friend. “Only if we go shopping for my date outfit tomorrow afternoon.” 

Groaning, Futaba agreed. 

“You’re the best.” Ann giggled. 

“I know.”

* * *

 


	2. Futaba Can't Handle This - MakotoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba REALLY ships Makoto and Haru. She brings it up to Ann one day and the two of them set off to get the two girls together. [Mentions of Ann/Akira] [Mainly focuses on Makoto/Haru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support last chapter!!   
> we're back with another today, so i hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
> enjoy, and maybe leave a comment or something?

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ ann _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ann i cant handle myself anymore_

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ wE NEED TO GET MAKOTO AND HARU TOGETHER OR ELSE IM GONNA DIE UNHAPPY _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok but  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i was making out with akira :< _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you ruined the mood  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ fuck you im actually dying over here i need help _

**aesthetic trash:** _ gimme like, half an hour to not be hot and bothered my my extremely hot boyfriend who’s kissing my neck rn uwu  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i hate you too _

**aesthetic trash:** _ bullshit, you love me _

**aesthetic trash:** _ also i’ll grab a steam card for you this weekend to make it up to you? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i dont hate you anymore _

**aesthetic trash:** _ aw thanks boo *kissy face emoji*  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ stop using skype emojis. thats shitty. _

**aesthetic trash:** _ uwu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh shit -  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ uh  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ gonna be afk for a bit _

**aesthetic trash:** _ if you catch my drift  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _owo_

Futaba watched with a bit of disgust as Ann’s status changed from “Online” to “Do Not Disturb”    
\-----------------

**aesthetic trash:** _ so i’m back  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ how are we gonna do this thing/? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i dont know but we’re going to dO it _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok but the real question is which one of them do we corner? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ haru _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but??? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ haru’s the more innocent one?? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _um?? no she isnt???_

**aesthetic trash:** _ she is?? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ come off it futaba, she may be a top but she’s innocent  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i’ve talked to haru a lot and she is not innocent, infact she sometimes has a genocidal thirst for blood. _

**aesthetic trash:** _ makoto is thirstier tho _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ she isnt tho?? i can even send you text proof that haru isnt innocent what so ever _

**aesthetic trash:** _ listen, haru may not be innocent, but i can guarantee they at least have the same libido, and Makoto is thirstier for blood  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i mean do you see the way she threatens people _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ we’re still cornering haru _

**aesthetic trash:** _ okay, i’ll set the chat up  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ :ok_hand: _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you said those were gross earlier :< _ _   
_ **crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** you used the overused emojis tho

**aesthetic trash:** _ i stg futaba _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i said it wr ong _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ha _

 

**aesthetic trash has added crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you, pink poodle pup,  j ok er.**

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh shit  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ll remove him sorry _

**aesthetic trash has removed j ok er. from this conversation**

**aesthetic trash has renamed this conversation to “interrogation corner”**

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ ooooooh, adding your  _ **_“boyfwen??”_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ hoe you better back the fuck up before you get slapped the fuck up ^ o ^ _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** **_im gonna be honest if you text me when i confess to yusuke i will choke you when i find you, got that?_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _  you’re not going to work up the nerve to confess to your precious  _ **_inari-kun~_ ** _ anyway so _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ brb im coming over to your house to choke you _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** **_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU THINK I CANT CONFESS BECAUSE I WAS A SHUT IN AT ONE POINT?_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ kinky.  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ haru wanna join?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ what i just checked skype _

**aesthetic trash:** _ futaba wants to choke me _

**aesthetic trash:** _ should i see if akira’s down for a threesome?  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ by that i mean suffocating you, you kinky bitch _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ )** has changed their name to  **i will confess to yusuke,,, someday.**

**aesthetic trash:** _ i am kinky, you’re right  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but akira likes it that way ^ o ^  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ can we interrogate haru now _

**pink poodle pup:** _ interrogation?? Hwat _

**aesthetic trash:** _ it’s not an interrogation, per se??  _ _   
_ **aesthetic trash:** _ just girl talk _

**aesthetic trash:** _ don’t mind futaba, she just wants to have a kinky sex roleplay but she can’t because she’s single :^ )))) _

**aesthetic trash:** _  so do you like makoto? uwu _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i mean yeah-- i m ean wh a t????? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ aw so you do!! That’s so cute uwu  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i cant take this abuse anymore _

**aesthetic trash:** _ no wait come back i love youuuuu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** **_NO YOU DONT_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ yES i DOoooWOOOOO _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** **_N O_ **

**pink poodle pup:** _ i have a crush on makoto,, i admit it uvu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ we’ll help u get the girl uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ Y E S . _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ ann are you okay? ?? ? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you thought i didn’t love you but i do///  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ you teased me tho,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, cri _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i can tease you in another way if you want ;) *eighty million winky emojis*  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ wtf no you hurt me : ( _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’m sorry  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i thought this was getting my girl not girl drama.. s m h _

**aesthetic trash:** _ we need drama if we’re getting two lesbians together _

**aesthetic trash:** _ plus the writers had to have a fight somewhere so  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ oh o                    k _

**pink poodle pup:** _ so where do i start _

**aesthetic trash:** _ first we make sure she likes you back _

**aesthetic trash:** _ futaba go ask ‘cause u are best wingwoman uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ huh me?? ?? ? ? nah _

**aesthetic trash:** _ yes you uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ how to get your girl: take her out to a private place and confess in a  _ **_*special*_ ** _ way _

**aesthetic trash:** _ also make out with her in the hall  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ girls love that  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ -dreamy sigh-  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ wtf im not making out with her automatically  ? ? ? ? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ akira did that to me so  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ he also gives neck kisses and hickeys *heart eyes emojis*  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ would yusuke do that to you futaba? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ stop this abuse _

**aesthetic trash:** _ come on, we all have our fantasies _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i know you think about it sometimes _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ imma go talk to makoto now _

**aesthetic trash:** _ okay ^o^  _

 

With a heavy blush on her cheeks, she found Akira’s contact and texted him. His contact was now named “okay he’s screwing ann now so we’re gucci”

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ YO AKIRA YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR G I R L F W E N _

**okay he’s screwing ann now so we’re gucci:** _ i already do  _

**okay he’s screwing ann now so we’re gucci;** _ she had to brag to someone  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ wow _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ k bye _

 

She rolled her eyes, flipping to Makoto’s contact. Her username was  **p a s h a n k o j a n k** , something Haru had picked out for her. She said she didn’t have the heart to change it.

 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ hi _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ Hello, Futaba. What’s up? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i need to collect some info for some….research, can you help me _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ Okay. What data do you need from me?  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ are you into girls? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ * d e e p  b re a th e *  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ more specifically , _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ a girl named haru okumura? _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ Um, why do you need to know? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ for science _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ Okay, I’ll tell you, but if you tell anyone else…. _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ I’ll slit your throat and watch you bleed out on my floor.  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ The answer to that is yes.  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ ok!!!111 _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ Is that all?  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ yeah. _

 

Futaba clicked back onto the group chat. What was the harm in telling Haru and Ann? Makoto would never find out. 

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i asked her and she said yes _

**pink poodle pup:** _ y E S    _

**aesthetic trash:** _ thank u futaba  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ haru go get your girl tomorrow _

**aesthetic trash:** _ or maybe next week sometime so Makoto doesn’t know futaba just told you _

**aesthetic trash:** _ kiss her lots _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and leave hickeys _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ do it the day after tomorrow so makoto doesnt slit my throat please _

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh that’s the night of our annual weekend sleepover  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ do it then uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ YESYESYES _

**pink poodle pup:** _ oh boy  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ ok  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

A few days later - Shujin Academy Rooftop. 

 

Haru twiddled her thumbs nervously, blushing and staring at her feet. Makoto stood across from her, curious and a bit apprehensive. 

“Yes, Haru?” 

“Um...you see I….I really like you, Mako-chan.” She confessed, stumbling over her words. Makoto’s eyes widened. “And I know- I know this is foolish because you don’t even like girls that way - or at least I don’t think you do, and -” 

Haru was cut off abruptly, as Makoto crossed the space between them in two steps and kissed the Okumura heiress square on her lips. They fit perfectly together, and as if by instinct had turned and deepened the kiss, Makoto’s arms snaking around the shorter girl’s waist. Haru’s arms wrapped around her neck, fingers running through short strands of brown hair. As they pulled back, red met brown as their foreheads touched tenderly. “I like one girl in particular, and that girl’s name is Haru Okumura.” 

Haru giggled, blushing. “Well, this Haru may have to be so selfish as to keep you around.” 

Makoto leaned back into her new girlfriend. “I think I can live with that,” 

Haru giggled as their lips touched once more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**pink poodle pup:** _ pass this on to futaba, i confessed :^ ))  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and? _

**pink poodle pup:** _ she kissed me and said she liked me too _

**aesthetic trash:** _ aw that’s so cute!!! uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’m glad we could help you get your girl _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ll pass it along to futaba tonight  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ thank you ^o^  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------- _

“Mission success,” Ann giggled, sitting down on Futaba’s bed as she slurped her ramen. 

“Mmmm,” Futaba groaned. Whether it was at the food or the fact Haru and Makoto were together was a mystery. 

“Can you die in peace now?” Ann asked. 

Futaba groaned, falling back. 

“Now if only we could get the others together…” she murmured. 

“I’m sure we will,” 

“We’re awesome, I know we will.” Futaba corrected. 

“Damn straight!” 


	3. gOOD sHIT - RyujiCarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aesthetic trash: but back to carine and ryuji  
> aesthetic trash: we need to get them together  
> Crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :

**aesthetic trash:** _ futaba _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’ve got our next couple uwu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i think i’ll die if we don’t get them together???? _ _   
_ **crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ t e l l  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ r y u j i  and  c a r i n e  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ MMMM GOOD ShIT GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHM _

**aesthetic trash:** _ it is legit killing me tho _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you don’t even see them at school together _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i do uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ i doNT CARE BUT MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM _

**aesthetic trash:** _ before we start _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i found out what akira’s mouth can do the other day  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and i do not regret that  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ holy shit _

**aesthetic trash:** _ it has been three months, after all uwu _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ can u stp _

**aesthetic trash:** _ it won’t be long before i get the same messages from you _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ kinky _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but back to carine and ryuji _

**aesthetic trash:** _ we need to get them together _

**Crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) : *insert good shit meme here*** ****

**aesthetic trash:** _ so who are we cornering??? _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ carine _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok _

**aesthetic trash:** _ do i need to make the group again?  _

 

**aesthetic trash added crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ), and booker hooker**

**aesthetic trash has renamed this chat to “interrogation corner 2: lovely boogaloo”**

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) has changed the conversation picture**

**aesthetic trash:** _ hi there carine uwu  _

**booker hooker:** _ yo yo yo  _

**booker hooker:** _ so why am i here?? owo  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ for research uwu _

**booker hooker:** _ what kind of research ; )))))))))))))) _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** * **_special_ ** *  _ research _

**booker hooker:** _ plz tell me you’re not trying to seduce me owo  _

**booker hooker** _ : i’ve had enough of that this week thanks  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ wat  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

**aesthetic trash:** _ so carine, how bad do you have it for ryuji  _

**booker hooker:** _ you know like  _

**booker hooker:** _ when you come home and free your boobs after school  _

**booker hooker:** _ and it feels great because they’re free and not confined and itchy and shit?  _

**booker hooker:** _ i love him more than i love that feeling  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh damn  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ we’ve got to help u get ur boi  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) : *insert good shit meme here***

**aesthetic trash:** _ we’ll have to go ask him?? he’ll ask you out probably??  _

**booker hooker:** _ pfff yeah good luck with that he doesn’t even like me and -   _

**booker hooker:** _ he’s about as dense as the rock patrick lives under uwu  _

**booker hooker:** _ now that i think about it  _

**booker hooker:** _ he’s just as oblivious  _

**booker hooker:** _ omg  _

**booker hooker:** _ he can dress up like patrick  _

**booker hooker:** _ “is this ryuji sakamoto?”  _

**booker hooker:** _ “no this is patrick”  _

**booker hooker:** _ he’s even kid friendly :^ )) _

**aesthetic trash:** _ lmao  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ book hoe has crush on vulgar boi ?? NEWS OF THE CENTURY !! MUST SEE !! _

**booker hooker:** _ yis yis  _

**booker hooker:** _ they’re gonna piss piss _

**booker hooker:** _ because they’ll never see it  _

**booker hooker** _ : coOMMINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i think i just pissed myself holy shit _

**booker hooker:** _ ann never saw it COMMMMIINNNNNNNNN _

**aesthetic trash:** _ lmfao  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ memes _

**aesthetic trash:** _ well i’m off to talk to the man of the hour brb  _

**booker hooker:** _ ho-kay  _

 

Ann scrolled through her contacts, stopping at Ryuji who was named “vulgar boi” Unsurprisingly, Carine and Futaba had picked it out for him - and he agreed because he was in love with Carine. 

Everyone saw it but him, and Carine. 

 

**aesthetic trash:** _ ryujiiiiiiiiiiii  _

**vulgar boi:** _ w hatttttttttttttttttttttttttt _

**aesthetic trash:** _ no need to be so rood :< _

**vulgar boi:** _ i wasnt being rude what the eff _

**aesthetic trash:** _ whatever  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ anyway i need to ask you something important???? _

**vulgar boi:** _ sure??? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ are you in love with carine???? _

**vulgar boi:** _ idk??????????? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ do you like her???  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ like does she give you fluttery feelings in your stomach and make you blush when she’s around?  _ __   
**aesthetic trash:** _ do you want to screw her over a desk some days?  _ _   
_ **aesthetic trash:** __ do you think she’s cute??? 

**vulgar boi:** _ idk man _

**vulgar boi:** _ i mean,, yeah?? _

**vulgar boi:** _ why the eff do you wanna know _

**vulgar boi:** _ yeah _

**aesthetic trash:** _ do you want her to be your girlfriend???  _

**vulgar boi:** _ yeah??????????????????????????????????????????? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ that means you like her _

**vulgar boi:** _ maybe i like her, but what am i going to effing do with that!??!? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ask her out, duh…  _

**vulgar boi:** **_what_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ ask her out _

**vulgar boi:** _ why _

**aesthetic trash:** _ because you like her and she likes you _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and if your her boyfriend no one else can have her _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and you can kiss, and hold hands, and go on dates, and get steamy  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**vulgar boi:** _ but what if i eff it up ? ? ? ?  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ don’t worry, you won’t. she’s into you and your ass  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**vulgar boi:** _ ok _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok good talk  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ go get ur girl tomorrow, so no one else can have her uwu  _

 

On that note, she left, going back to the group chat. 

 

**aesthetic trash:** _ wow you were right, he is dense  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i got it sorted tho  _

**booker hooker:** _ does he really want someone like me though??  _

**booker hooker:** _ i’m too ugly for anyone to want me….  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ bitch  _ **_U R FUCKING PRETTY AND I WILL SUPPORT YOU WITH ALL OF MY M I G HT_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ same here.  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ also ryuji’s a big idiot so that won’t matter,,, _

**booker hooker:** _ thanks you guys  _

**booker hooker:** _ i’m gonna go get some sleep  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ same here  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ rest well you guys uwu  _

**crippling depression; healed in memes because fuck you :^ ) :** _ do a re st _

* * *

 

The next day, Carine met Ryuji behind the gym at lunchtime. Usually, they met at a cherry tree with Ann, but today he asked Carine to meet alone. She was wearing her black sweater, school uniform, and had her hair down. The dirty blonde/brown hair with red tips swished when she walked, and Ryuji found himself wanting to run his fingers through it. 

He blushed, looking at his feet. He had developed a crush for the chubby transfer a while back - a couple months after they met. He was only just realizing it now because of Ann butting in, slapping him to his senses. It was like a wake-up call. He wanted her to be his, and only his. He was a big sap, but he did want to wake up and see her every morning, not anyone else. 

Holding hands and kissing sounded like a  _ really  _ good idea, although he wasn’t sure if that was attraction or hormones speaking. He supposed it was a bit of both. But oh god, what if he fucked this up at lost her as a friend? He’d rather be a friend to her than nothing at all. 

She was pink in the cheeks, although she was staying calm, watching him with those curious blue eyes of hers. He didn’t know it, but she wanted what he did. Truth was, she was a hopeless romantic. 

“Uh, Ryuji? You alright there?” She asked cautiously. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s just uh….” he was sputtering, trying to say something. She felt her heart swell. He was a huge dork. “Uh…” he started quietly, “well this is embarrassing but uh, I- I like you?” his tone made it sound like a question. 

Carine blushed a brilliant shade of red. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I, um, I...I like you too,” 

His head snapped up, eyes wide. “Really?” 

She nodded, a playful smirk finding it’s way onto her face. “Yeah, you didn’t notice?” 

“Uh, no?” He asked nervously. 

Blue met chocolate brown, and the girl reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to her. “Come here, you little dork,” she teased softly, pulling him over and giving him a hug. With how short she was, her head only came up to his collarbone. 

Soon they were entangled, comfortably just sitting in eachother’s arms for a second. 

“I-I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now?” He asked. 

“Mhm. Is this your first relationship, Ryuji?” She asked, eyes closed. 

“Uh, the first one I plan on making serious,” he mentioned, looking down at her. His fingers absentmindedly ran through her hair. It was incredibly soft. 

Blue eyes glittered as she pulled back a little.

“Does that mean you’ve never had your first kiss?” She asked. 

“No, you?” He met her eyes. 

“No.” She answered.  

For a second, there was silence, before they both realized they were leaning towards eachother. Closer - closer - 

Their noses bumped. Carine giggled at the blond. “Try again?” She asked shyly. 

“Yeah,” The blonde delinquent breathed. 

Leaning back in, she planted a firm kiss on her new boyfriends lips. When he gave her a sad, puppy dog expression she smiled coyly. “Third time’s the charm, no?” 

Their lips met again, but this time it was different. Both were into it, and Carine felt as if she were floating. Grounding herself, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. His hands found a place along her sides, near the end of her ribcage. When they finally pulled back, they were both flushed bright red, but they were both smiling in what could only be described as a dopey way. She dropped her hands from around his neck and he found them a bit clumsily, interlacing their fingers.  

“Do you think we should go back?” he asked, not really wanting to. She pulled away until the only parts of them that were touching were their hands and gave his a reassuring squeeze. “As much as I don’t want to, we have to, or Ann will bombard us later.” 

He laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

As they walked back, hand in hand, smiling at eachother, the courtyard erupted. People taking bets, squealing, and talking about the school’s newest couple. None of them even held a candle to Ann, who barreled at them, squealing about how excited she was that they were together, and oh my god did you guys kiss? 

Carine smiled and nodded, hand finding Ryuji’s once more. 

Ann looked as if she could faint.

* * *

 

“Futaba, you should have seen them!” Ann gushed. “They were so sweet and they were both blushing so hard!” 

“Wasn’t that their first kisses like, ever?” Futaba asked through a mouthful of sushi. 

“Yeah! Isn’t that so sweet?” She cooed. 

“Uh-huh,” Futaba said, seeming distracted. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ann asked, concerned now. 

Futaba turned around and looked at her close friend. “Everyone’s gotten a happy ending. I’m just - I’ve just been thinking...what if i don’t get my happy ending?” She asked, insecure. 

“You will,” Ann assured. “Yusuke-kun is pretty oblivious, but I think there’s something there,” 

“But what if I don’t?” Futaba asked, close to tears. 

Ann grinned. “I’ve gotten this far, haven’t I? I’m not leaving one of my best friends unpaired.” She smiled, nudging. 

Futaba crossed the room and hugged Ann. “Thanks.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” She laughed. 

“That and to tell me about your nasty habits with your boyfriend,” she groaned. 

“Speaking about that…” 

Futaba groaned loudly, and Ann laughed. 

Futaba thanked whatever god put her on this earth that she had friends like the phantom thieves. Like Ann. 

She honestly doesn’t know where she would be without them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen carine is my baby? and i feel like she and ryuji would be super awkward dorks when confessing to each other
> 
> so would futaba and yusuke but i'm not spoiling anything for the next - and final - chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; and as always, please take the time to review or comment if you enjoyed this!


	4. A Happy Ending -FutabaYusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im throwing my phone out of the window: i dID IT
> 
> aesthetic trash: you’re a miracle worker
> 
> j ok er.: agreed
> 
> booker hooker: haru you better get some tonight *wink*
> 
> im throwing my phone out of the window: ; ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**aesthetic trash has added vulgar boi, booker hooker, pink poodle pup, j ok er., p a s h a n k o j a n k   to this conversation**

**j ok er.:** _???? _

**aesthetic trash has renamed this conversation to “we’re getting Futaba and Yusuke-kun together so i can die happy???”**

**booker hooker has changed the conversation photo**

**aesthetic trash:** _ so  _

**aesthetic trash:** _as the title says_

**aesthetic trash:** _ i’m enlisting you all to help me  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ because futaba is insecure and precious  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and yusuke is clueless?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i love you so much rn ann _

**j ok er.:** _ don’t steal my girl :< _

**pink poodle pup:** _ im already dating makoto ; ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) _

**booker hooker:** _ which futaba helped with  _

**booker hooker:** _ so technically,,,, we all owe her for pairing us up  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ She told you guys!? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ didn’t tell me or haru anything  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ she just said that Haru should work up the nerve to ask you out sometime  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and haru took it and ran with it  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ yea ;)))))))))))))))))) _

**vulgar boi:** _ im down _

**aesthetic trash:** _ it was my idea, so i’m in  _

**j ok er.:** _ if ann’s in, i’m in.  _

**j ok er:** _ i do owe futaba as well _

**p** **ink poodle pup:** _ aw thats so cute  <3 _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you and makoto are cuter tho?  _

**pink poodle pup has changed their name to “im throwing my phone out of the window”**

**aesthetic trash:** _ wait what  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ i just realized how cute yusuke and futaba would be as a couple and the realization is killing me _

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but while we’re off topic  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ can we talk about ryuji and carine for a sec?? _

**vulgar boi:** _ i thought we were supposed to be getting futaba and yusuke t o g e t h e r _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i can’t, you two are just so cute  _

**booker hooker:** _ you and akira though???? _

**booker hooker:** _ that’s my shit right there  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ thank you uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ anyway back on topic,,,,  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ carine, haru, makoto,, you guys in??  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ Y E S _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ I guess so. _

**booker hooker:** _ are u kidding me???  _

**booker hooker:** _ i’d saw my tits off if it meant getting to see them together  _

**booker hooker:** _ i would give up my butt-touching privileges (but not anything else  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**booker hooker:** _ fuck yeah i’m in  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

**aesthetic trash:** _ lmao  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ well that’s that _

**aesthetic trash:** _ any ideas on how we do this???  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ we don’t rely on the two to ask eachother out this time and instead we make them go on a date somewhere _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok,,, um,,, haru you’ll ask yusuke if he’s interested in going out with anyone atm,,,  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ or if he has a crush,,,  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ and i’ll tell futaba that we’re setting her up on a date with yusuke  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** **_no wait dON’T TELL FUTABA_ **

**aesthetic trash:** _ what do i tell her then?? _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ don’t tell her anything, just leave a card infront of her door tomorrow uwu _

**aesthetic trash:** _ from yusuke or just  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ saying i want to meet up??  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ just saying they want to meet up _

**aesthetic trash:** _ from me or yusuke though??  _

**booker hooker:** _ i think it should be straight from you _

**booker hooker:** _ maybe they can go to Akihabara?  _

**booker hooker:** _ and maybe they can ‘bump in’ to each other?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ maybe?? your choice _

**j ok er.:** _ i like carine’s idea  _

**vulgar boi:** _ same here  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ what do you think, makoto?  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ I think the idea is fine. I see no problem with it. _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i like it too,  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ so it’s unanimous  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ok, haru, go ask yusuke if he likes anyone _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you might have to explain what it means though uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ because he’s clueless  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ but my girl will work up the nerve uwu  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ uwu _

 

Haru flipped through her contacts until she found Yusuke’s. It was named “fox trot.” Why, she had no idea, but she nexted him anyway. He was on, which was good. Usually, he was on to ask Futaba about things to paint. They got along surprisingly well, even though Futaba got really annoyed at him sometimes. But, as Ann had said, he was clueless to her feelings, and his own. Squeezing Makoto’s hand, she let go and texted him. 

 

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ hi yusuke _

**foxtrot:** _ Hello, Haru. Is there something you need from me? I’m a little occupied at the moment.  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ i need info for some r e s e a r ch _

**Foxtrot:** _ Alright, what is it you would like to know?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ do you have a crush on anyone _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ >wheeZE _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ specifically a girl named futaba sakura _

**Foxtrot:** _ What does having a so-called “crush” feel like?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ like, you wanna be with them, nobody else, and you wanna do the kissy smoochy with them _

**Foxtrot:** _ Kissy...smoochy?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** you know, kissing??

**Foxtrot:** _ Well, Futaba does make my heart be strangely when she’s around…. _

**foxtrot:** _ And she does make my cheeks feel warm. _

**Foxtrot:** _ Would these feelings qualify?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ yes _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ do you feel jealous when shes around others _

**Foxtrot:** _ Yes, I suppose I do…  _

**Foxtrot:** _ What does all this mean, though?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ that is what you feel when you have a crush on a girl _

**Foxtrot:** _ What do I do with this information?  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ futaba is going to Akihabara tommorrow  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ you should bump into her and ask her out then _

**Foxtrot:** _ I’m sure she doesn’t want me in that way, even if I have come to terms with my “crush” on her.  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ she does have a crush on you though,, _

**Foxtrot:** _ You don’t know that for sure...and I’d rather not lose her as a friend.  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ i know that you like her for sure, i’ve even seen her texts about you :^ ) _

**Foxtrot:** _ Are….you sure? _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ yes.  _ **_Very_ **

**Foxtrot:** _ I suppose I may as well try, then…  _

**Im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ YAY _

 

Giggling, Haru flipped back to the group chat. Her girlfriend looked away from her book that she was reading, absently running her fingers through Haru’s curly hair after she was given a thumbs up. Haru sighed in bliss, head rested on her girlfriend’s stomach. She really did owe Futaba. 

 

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ i dID IT _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you’re a miracle worker _

**j ok er.:** _ agreed  _

**booker hooker:** _ haru you better get some tonight *wink*  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ ; )))))))))))))))))))))))))))) _

**p a s h i n k o j a n k:** _ W-what!? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ are you two in the same room rn??  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ yeah _

**aesthetic trash:** _ get some _

**booker hooker:** _ oooooo get it  _

**j ok er:** _ you two are nasty  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ you like me that way tho ^o^  _

**j ok er.:** _ true  _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ what do you mean im nasty?? is it because me and my girlfriend have a genocidal thirst for blood??? _

**aesthetic trash:** _ he was talking to me and carine uwu  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i thought you’d be making out with makoto by now???? _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ haru has wanted to mak-- _

**im throwing my phone out of the window:** _ bRB IM LOCKING HER PHONE AWAY _

**aesthetic trash:** _ i love seeing my ships make out  _

 

Ann watched with satisfaction as the two went from “Online” to “Do Not Disturb.” She sighed happily, encased in her boyfriend’s arms at the moment. He nipped her earlobe. “How is it,” he asked, “that you came over to spend time with me, and yet you’re texting the group chat?” 

“Correction,” she started, looking up at him, “I came over to snuggle with you because I wanted to love on my boyfriend. What’s wrong with multitasking?” Ann asked. 

“Nothing, I suppose, but I could do with more intimacy,” he flirted.

The blonde female looked up at him. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Then try me.” 

Akira smirked, taking both of their phones and setting their statuses to do not disturb. Before Ann could register anything, his lips were on hers again, and all thought was lost to the wind. 

**booker hooker:** _ ann and akira just went on dnd owo  _

**booker hooker:** _ i think they’re making out or something  _

**vulgar boi:** _ probs _

**booker hooker:** _ i’m a bit jealous  _

**booker hooker:** _ get over here so i can cuddle you uwu  _

**vulgar boi:** _ finE!! _

**booker hooker:** _ yay :DDDD  _

**booker hooker:** _ ily *kissy face emoji*  _

**vulgar boi:** _ ily 2 _

 

15 minutes later, Ryuji was at her front door and she was pulling him inside. They walked up to her room, and she pushed Ryuji onto her bed. 

“No need to be so nervous,” she teased, face already red. The chubby girl flopped down on the bed next to him, snuggling into the blonde. His face went red and he fumbled to find a comfortable position. 

“There we go,” she sighed happily. Her hair was damp. They sat in silence for a bit. She was just happy to be with him. 

Finally, Carine broke the silence. “Hey, Ryuji?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you,” she said, blushing a cute shade of red. 

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “I love you, too.” 

She smiled brilliantly. “You know, you can be a charmer when you want to be,” 

“Don’t ruin the moment,” he retorted, blushing just as hard as she was. 

She laughed, and they lapsed into peaceful silence once more. 

They  _ really  _ owed Futaba.

* * *

 The next day, there was a card outside of Futaba’s room. It said to meet Ann at Akihabara around noon. Sighing, Futaba stepped into the shower and got an outfit on, a black t-shirt and jean shorts with boots and her jacket and headphones. Heading to Akihabara, she waited until half past noon before looking down at her phone. Ann had sent her a text, saying that she wouldn’t be able to come. Frowning, Futaba was just about to go to the station when she spotted Yusuke

“Inari!” She yelled, running over to him. He had been looking in a window so intently that he was surprised when she yelled for him, jumping. He looked down at her, smiling faintly. 

“Oh, Futaba,” He said, seeming almost nervous. 

She smiled. “What’re you doing in Akihabara?” 

“Oh, well Ryuji told me of this place called a ‘Maid Cafe’, and I thought it may inspire me. No such luck. Why are you here?” 

“Oh, um…” She blushed, looking down at her feet. “Ann and I were supposed to meet up, but her agency needed her to do an emergency shoot today, so…” 

“Ah. I see. Might you have any inspiration sources for me?” 

Futaba perked up, blushing even harder. Was it her imagination, or was Yusuke blushing, too? “What about the arcade? One of the games might inspire ya,” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. Yusuke’s face was red, unbeknownst to the girl. 

They played in the arcade, bickering back and forth. Both of them had smiles on their faces, though. 

Surprisingly, Yusuke was insanely good at the claw game, winning Futaba a Monokuma and a Junko plushie. Not knowing what came over her, she got up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek when his head turned. 

And suddenly, she wasn’t kissing his cheek, but was having her first kiss in an arcade. Both of their eyes went wide, sparks flying through each of their bodies. For a couple seconds, they just stood there like that, and then Futaba pulled back, hand covering her mouth. Her eyes welled up, and she scooped her things up, running. Confused and a bit dazed - he had liked the kiss, but it was unexpected - he ran after her.

* * *

 

When Yusuke finally found Futaba, she was crying, leaning up against a wall. He sat down next to her, waiting for her to notice him. When she finally did, she calmed down a little. “I’m sorry.” She said. 

“For what?” Yusuke asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Kissing you,” her face was red now. “I don’t want to lose you. I-I mean, I don’t want to lose any of my friends and it shouldn’t really matter if i like you or not because I know you don’t like me like that and you probably have no idea what I’m talking about and I really messed this up. I don’t make your heart skip beats or your cheeks get warm, and this is so stupid -” 

“Futaba, be quiet.” Yusuke cut her off. Her head snapped up to look at him, and she shut her jaw, eyes wide. 

Looking at the wall opposite them, he began to speak from his heart. “I had a talk with Haru last night about crushes,” he started. “She asked me if I had a crush on you, and I didn’t know what it was. So she listed off things I should want or things that should happen if I have a crush on you. My heart beating strangely, my cheeks getting warm, wanting to kiss you, getting jealous, those things. And I must say, I fit the bill,” 

Futaba’s cheeks warmed further. “What does this mean?” 

“I have a crush on you,” he stated bluntly, cheeks aflame. 

“D-does that mean, you want to be my boyfriend?” She asked. “And you want me as your g-girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

Drying her tears, she began to smile. Reaching over, she intertwined their fingers - praying that she was doing this right - and leaned her head against his shoulder. “T-then, let’s be boyfriend and girlfriend!” She said determinedly. Yusuke chuckled. 

“Yes, let’s.” 

After sitting in peace for a moment, Futaba asked; “Does that mean you liked the kiss from earlier?” 

“Yes, but it was a bit...lackluster, I must admit.” 

Grinning now, Futaba responded; “Then we’ll make each kiss better than the last!” 

Looking down at her, Yusuke could see determination, and smiled. “Shall we try now then?” 

His answer came in the form of Futaba crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

 

At the next sleepover, Ann walked in, holding up her normal goodie bag. Futaba was smiling like a dope at her screen, where Yusuke had texted her. 

“Ahem!” Ann yelled. Futaba looked over to the blonde who was now sitting on her bed, eyebrows raised. “Who’s that?” 

“Yusuke.” Futaba answered. 

“You sure sound happy,” she noted triumphantly. 

Rolling her eyes, Futaba smiled. “Yes, I know it was you who planned it. So you should already know we’re together.” 

Ann shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. “Nuh-uh, it was everyone in the group,” she corrected proudly. “Anyway, tell me how it went?” 

Grabbing her stuff from the bag, Futaba filled Ann in on the details. “Thank you.” she finished. 

Ann winked. “Told ya I wasn’t going to let you go without a happy ending!” 

Futaba laughed, as Ann booted her out of the chair. 

“I wonder what new shows they have on Netflix…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's a wrap! I hope you all had as much fun reading this story as we did writing it! I made Futaba's and Yusuke's just a bit more dramatic, because they're both dramatic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! It helps a lot more than you think!   
> ((Next up: The Phantom Thieves plus two OC's and Goro go shiny hunting.))


End file.
